Little princess
by PervertKISSHUfan
Summary: La familia siempre sera tu mayor tesoro, eso es algo que cierto cazador a aprendido con el tiempo. Continuación de Una razón para quedarme, simple One-shot que relata lo ocurrido después de aquella hermosa velada.


Quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic anterior, lo se pase de lo pervert a lo tierno =P

Bueno a continuación les daré mis agradecimientos

**Akari kiryuu****: **Gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Jejeje -/- sip comprendo lo del rubor, hasta yo se que me pase con ese, gracias por decir que era tierno, realmente me poseyó un demonio escritor en esos momentos y no podía pensar en nada mas que escribir esa historia. Si! ZeroxYuuki forever, es que en serio cuando vi el anime me dije "esto es un horror", no me he dado tiempo de leer el manga TT-TT pero prometo que para estas vacaciones llegare por lo menos a la mitad

**Leonis-Alterf**** : **Te agradezco las felicitaciones, completamente de acuerdo con tu descripción del sexy cazador, auch tu experiencia fue horrible. Por mi parte la conocí gracias a que buscaba videos sobre Ikuto Tsukiyomi y entre esos me aparecieron como 2 o 3 de IkutoxZero y yo ¿Quién es ese chico lindo?, ver el anime para desilusionarme fue de lo peor, espero que tu corazón de pollo este mejor ahora, digo chicas tontas hay en muchos animes, siempre nos cuestionaremos ¿por que no van con el perfecto chico que esta justo a su lado? Arigatou! Eso que lo tomes como tu final oficial me halaga mucho, un gusto en saludarte también.

**Iitzel : **Mi acosadora! Jajajaj ok no bueno ya respondí tus preguntas =P, pero aun así quiero que sepas que eres una amiga realmente especial ^

**Black-sweet-fire: **Kyaaa que bueno que te halla parecido bueno, bueno tal vez por ser diferente (raro) llame la atención XD… Bueno por lo que podrás ver en esta cuenta solo tengo estos dos pero ya te has dado unas vueltecitas en la otra y por eso te lo agradezco

**Maty: **Grazie, si estaría genial tu idea, bueno espero que te guste la historia, trate de cumplir con tus expectativas así que _ESTA HISTORIA TE LA DEDICO POR ENTERO A TI_

**Anon: **Que lindo que te halla gustado y eto... Kisshu-sama es mi personaje favorito de entre todos los animes, pertenece a Tokyo Mew Mew, se que es un shoujo de típicas magical girl y que es de lo maaaas infantil pero aun así me enamore de Kisshu

**Ich4 : **Te agradezco el review y también estoy encantada con el hecho de que te gustara, bueno… tal vez un final no tan grafico XD pero que como mínimo si se hubiese quedado con nuestro hermoso Zero-kun, todavía que nos dignamos a prestárselo y ella sigue con ese manipulador de Kaname ¬¬

Sin más que agregar les recuerdo que Vampire Knight no me pertenece, ahora empecemos con la historia.

* * *

><p>Abrió lentamente sus ojos, su sueño se había ido al no sentir la presencia de su princesa. Se levanto y la sabana resbalo por su pecho, revelando su torso desnudo, examino el otro lado de la cama con la sabana algo arrugada, todavía podía sentir un poco la calidez de su cuerpo, evidentemente no tenia mucho de haber abandonado la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, los ruidos nocturnos invadían la atmosfera, un grillo cantor, el viento al acariciar las copas de los arboles y también los suaves ululatos de los búhos, a lo lejos se escuchaba un tenue llanto.<p>

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta, saliendo así de la habitación, había pasado tanto desde aquel día en el que ella había decidido quedarse a su lado, en esa noche se habían jurado amor y habían tenido su primer encuentro. La pasión del amor que entre ellos existía los había conducido a pasar varias noches y días de la misma forma, perdiéndose y despertando en los brazos del otro. Pasado algún tiempo, su unión se convirtió en definitiva, no era algo por lo que el director Cross estuviese contento ni nada por el estilo pero aun así los había apoyado en su decisión.

Atravesó el pasillo en completo silencio, tan solo unos cuantos meses atrás el y Yuuki se habían mudado a una casa de campo bastante cómoda, contenía cuatro habitaciones y el patio estaba lleno de flores de distintos colores. Una única luz provenía desde el cuarto contiguo, cuya puerta se encontraba a unos cinco metros, desde el interior escuchaba el calmo tarareo de una joven y el llanto de alguien mas.

A tan solo unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo, la luz estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de él; se mantuvo allí por algunos segundos, sonriendo para si, esa voz era tan tierna y tan amorosa que simplemente deseaba oírla por algunos momentos mas, toda la vida de ser posible.

¿Zero?- el sonido había cesado y su suave voz lo había llamado, la curiosidad se notaba en ella. Se asomo por la puerta y se encontró con los ojos castaños de su esposa, sus narices estaban a solo centímetros de tocarse, cosa que la chica aprovecho para dejar un beso en sus labios. Al parecer ambos habían tenido la misma idea de asomarse lentamente a través de la puerta.

Escucharon el pequeño llanto de nuevo, Yuuki dio media vuelta sorprendida y enternecida por el ruido, a la luz de la habitación Zero pudo apreciar cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos bajo el camisón de seda rosa que vestía, era suelto y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, los tirantes dejaban sus hombros al descubierto, su largo cabello se mecía con cada paso. El chico sonrió al ver el resplandeciente anillo plateado en su dedo, indicando que ella le pertenecía.

Entro a la habitación y se paro junto a ella, la decoración de la habitación era bastante linda; las paredes de color blanco con una línea rosa que la atravesaba a tan solo un metro del suelo, peluches por sobre la cómoda y en el anaquel que también contenía pañales, ropita y una caja musical. La joven se había agachado por sobre una hermosa cuna de color blanco con sabanas rosas y ahora sostenía un pequeño y ruidoso bultito.

Zero envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de su esposa, beso su cuello y dirigió su mirada hacia la bebe de blancos cabellos, sus grades ojos se abrieron y dejaron ver el mismo color violáceo que el de Zero, los primeros días la chica se había divertido bromeando con el sobre que ella no sabría que esa niña era de ella de no ser porque la había llevado en su estomago por nueve meses. Yuuki volvió a tararear procurando con ello el cesar su llanto, Zero sonrió y cerro los ojos, esa canción también solía cantársela a él los primeros días que estuvo en la casa Cross, recordaba los días que habían compartido, así como también las noches en las que ella procurado relajarlo, cantando desde detrás de su puerta, esto debido a que el niño se rehusaba a ver a cualquier persona, mientras el caía en un profundo sueño.

La pequeña seguía llorando, Zero se unió al canto y Yuuki se la ofreció, él la tomo en sus propios brazos y empezó a caminar por la amplia habitación. Yuuki lo vio con cariño durante algunos segundos, con los brazos cruzados y recargada en el marco de la puerta, salió de la habitación con rumbo a las escaleras. Sobre la mesita de noche se podía observar una foto de la pareja tan solo unos meses antes, la panza de la joven estaba bastante redonda y Zero la abrazaba por la espalda, recargando su rostro en su hombro, a un lado de ambos se encontraba el director, con una mano en el hombro restante.

El rostro de la niña se había puesto de un color rosado, pequeñas y diminutas lágrimas salían de ellos. Ambos padres, al igual que todos sus amigos, concordaban en que era bastante adorable, siempre llevaba vestidos con manguitas abombadas y pequeños moños en lugar de botones, sus zapatitos también solían llevar algún listón o motivo floral, como en estos momentos. Habían recibido regalos de parte de muchas personas, incluyendo a Kaname, este les había obsequiado la cuna en la que descansaba, al parecer era traída de Paris.

Zero solía trabajar como maestro en la academia, principalmente deportes en la clase diurna, aunque había ocasiones en las que tenia que suplir al maestro de la clase nocturna, no era algo que disfrutase completamente pero al menos le gustaba ponerles los ejercicios mas complicados, aun para su propia especie, que se le ocurrieran. También tenía sus misiones como cazador, algunas solían durar varios días y por lo tanto lo mantenían alejado de casa, pero siempre era reconfortante volver al hogar donde ambas lo esperaban.

Últimamente no había tenido que asistir a ninguna de sus ocupaciones, esto debido a que había solicitado un permiso en la escuela y también a que no se habían presentado mas niveles E por la zona, esto podría ser obra de su cuñado, quien todavía solía enviar a algunos vampiros por su zona, encargados de exterminarlos aun antes de que los cazadores se diesen cuenta.

Zero continuo meciéndola, tenía a las dos princesas más perfectas del mundo. Yuuki regreso con una botella tibia de leche y se la ofreció a Zero quien la tomo y prosiguió a alimentar a la bebe, caminaron hasta el cetro de la habitación, donde una silla mecedora descansaba, también era de color blanca además de ser acolchada, el platinado se sentó y acomodo a la pequeña en uno de sus brazos, la castaña ocupo su lugar en una en una de las rodillas de su esposo, sosteniendo la botella y alimentando con esto a su hija, el brazo de Zero la rodeaba y abrazaba por la cintura.

Respiraban en lentamente, el llanto había cesado y el único ruido en la habitación eran los tenues chupetes que daba la mas pequeña de los Kiryuu, vaciando el contenido del biberón a un paso veloz, ambas podían sentir la calidez del cuerpo masculino con sus cuerpos acurrucados en su torso desnudo, Zero también disfrutaba del contacto que tenia con sus dos mas grandes tesoros, después de todo el único abrigo que tenia contra el ambiente algo fresco era su pantalón de algodón negro.

Se quedaron en esa posición por largo rato, solían hacerlo de vez en cuando. Pronto la pequeña se quedo dormida, con un debo dentro de su boca, y el joven junto con ella, Yuuki soltó una pequeña risa al comprobar el contraste entre la piel de su esposo y la de su hija, quien había heredado su color un poco mas oscuro, el pecho pálido de Zero subía y bajaba en completa calma. La castaña bostezo, beso con cuidado la frente de ambos y se acurruco en el pecho del joven, dispuesta a dormir un poco mas, afuera el sol ya comenzaba a salir.

La luz se estaba abriendo paso por la cortina, iluminando así las demás fotografías del buro, Yuuki y Zero el día de su boda, en el hospital con su pequeña niña y una mas donde se les podía apreciar con sus amigos de la escuela una vez que se graduaron. Seguramente no tardarían demasiado en despertarse, esa era su rutina diaria y no tenían ninguna razón para quejarse, su vida había sido bendecida de alguna extraña forma, una que no cambiarían por nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta la historia que habían sugerido, ammm tenia una pregunta ¿Creen que deba hacer un fic de esta pareja?<p>

Si recibo por lo menos 3 reviews apoyando la idea lo hare, también me gustaría que incluyeran mas o menos que desean ver.

Mmm... Creo que es todo, si quieren ver mi estilo de escritura pueden visitar mi cuenta xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, especializada en el área de Tokyo Mew Mew y Shugo chara

Mata ne!


End file.
